The End
by dancingflames22
Summary: 5 years ago, Orochimaru attacked the Fire Country and its allies. 5 years later, Orochimaru had won. And he put in a new order to the New Sound Country, and Naruto and the good guys are in for it big time. some OOCness. rated T for language.


**A/N: This actually was inspired from the one dream that I actually remember, and I decided to write this. I had a dream, and I woke up at 5:00 AM, so I decided to write this on paper, then later, I just finished tying it up. It's actually around 1 PM here, but i've been busy for a large part of the day, so enough with my blabbing. Enjoy!**

* * *

He had done it. Orochimaru had won the long, drawn out war of him, and the rest of the Sound country, versus Tsunade, with Yondaime, and the Fire country and its allies. Orochimaru had won by dropping a nuclear bomb on Konohagakure, Fire country's largest city, and capital. Thankfully, Yondaime and the rest of the gang, Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura, ect, Were out on a mission to deliver a report to Gaara, Naruto's friend, in Sunagakure, one of Konohagakure's allies.

Orochimaru declared that Fire country and its allies was now part of Sound country. Now the "day of cleansing" had come. Sasuke, the swords expert in Konohagakure, had become loyal to Orochimaru immediately after the start of the war, five years ago.

Orochimaru had announced and ordered all of the traitors: Tsunade, Jariya(sp?), Arashi, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Kakashi, Gai-sensei, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, Kisame, The rest of the Hyuuga clan, and the other major clans; Nara, Inuzuka, Yamanka(Sp? Ino's last name), and the Uzumaki clans, to be rounded up and brought to the Konoha arena, the location of Chuunin exams, so many years ago, where so many people had died before them. The group stood in rows, facing Orochimaru and Team Snake, connected by handcuffs on each wrist, connected by 4 foot chains.

Orochimaru amplified his voice, because the arena was also full of people from the original Sound Country, who came to watch their enemies finally fall. Orochimaru spoke to the group. "You all know why you have been brought here. Treason is punishable by death. Now Sasuke here will show you an example of what will happen to each and every one of you if you don't redeem yourselves here." Two Sound goons brought forth a man with chains around his ankles, connected by a thick chain leading to a collar around his neck, with a white hood on his head. "This man has committed the greatest act of treason: He killed my favorite snake, my life, Nagani (yup. It's Lord Voldemort's snake from Harry Potter)." The hood was whipped off of the man's head to show who it was. There were gasps and screams of "No! Kimminmaro (sp??)" The loudest cream came from Karin, Kimminmaro's fiancée.

"now, Sasuke." Orochimaru ordered in low voice. Sasuke walked casually up to Kimminmaro, pulling out his sword as he went. He gazed at Kimminmaro for a minute, looking bored. Sasuke suddenly impaled Kimminmaro in the lung with his kantana, pulled it out, and wiped the blood off of it. Kimminmaro dropped to his knees, coughing out a substantial amount of blood, and blacked out, his normally bright eyes dulling to a blank purple stare.

Once the screams of horror had died down, and a sobbing Karin had been removed from the arena, Orochimaru spoke in his amplified voice again. "Traitors, If you do not want to greet death, then listen well to what I say: I could use all of you in my personal service. Pledge your loyalty to me now, and your life will be spared. Don't, and go the same way as Kimminmaro." Orochimaru finished cruelly, kicking Kimminmaro's body.

"pssst… Naruto." A voice behind said blonde whispered. "Don't turn around; it'll attract attention. It's Arashi. I had to talk to you before we die. I'm your father, Naruto – no, don't say anything. Just listen. I'm sorry for abandoning you at that god-forsaken orphanage, but Akatsuki, when they were criminals, were after me, and if they knew you existed, they would have killed you too. We'll talk in the afterlife, ne?" Naruto nodded, and, judging by how much his shoulders were shaking, and tears falling on the ground, he was crying. Arashi had tears in his eyes as well.

Suddenly, all too soon, it was Tsunade's turn to decide her life. Everyone jumped when they heard her shout "Kiss my ass, snake bastard!" she flipped off Orochimaru, and blew a kiss and winked at Naruto before Sasuke stabbed her in the heart. Then, it was Naruto's turn.

"So, Na-ru-to-chan… will you kiss my feet, or die?" Orochimaru asked, almost teasingly.

"I'd rather make out with Kimminmaro's dead body than work for a loser like you, stupid snake bastard!" Naruto shouted his response. Sasuke walked forward, and Naruto saw a look of…what? Guilt? Pain? Maybe…Regret? In Sasuke's eyes. The instant before Sasuke killed him, Naruto smiled softly, as the kantana went through his chest. His last thought was 'See ya in the afterlife, everyone.' The smile was still on his face as his body fell to the ground.

* * *

**So, Like it? love it? hate it? review and tell me! Also tell me whether or not I should continue it. See ya!**

**Itachilover4000**


End file.
